


Frontier (vid)

by sweetestdrain



Category: Snowpiercer (2013)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2146866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetestdrain/pseuds/sweetestdrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Know your place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frontier (vid)

**Song:** "Frontier" by Dead Can Dance  
 **Source:** Snowpiercer

_Know your place._

**Download:** [right-click and save, please.](http://sweetestdrain.com/vids/frontier_xvid.avi) [xvid, watch with VLC player]  
 **OR watch streaming version** **here:**  


**Notes:** Premiered in the VividCon 2014 premieres show. Thanks to what_alchemy for the fantastic vidsong, and to the usual folks for watching my draft and liking the vid despite having no clue what was happening. Y'all are awesome.

All feedback and vid reactions are welcome!


End file.
